marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiral Swords
Spiral Swords, or Enjin Gen'eiken (円陣幻影剣, lit. "Circle Array Phantom Swords") in Japanese, is one of Vergil's most unique hyper and plays a important role in his mix-up and defensive gameplay. Using this move, Vergil summons several Summoned Swords that encircle his body. These are basically long hitboxes that extend from Vergil and automatically combo on hit. While it may be used to extend your combos it will heavily scale in both damage and hitstun. Its two main uses are shielding and mix up. As this hyper extends projectiles around him it will ultimately shut down characters that have a lot of close-up pressure like Wolverine or X-23. When used in conjunction with his Air Tricks, his mix-up game becomes almost nearly impossible to counter, giving him a way through their defenses. Grabs and fast normals that would normally punish his Air Tricks are not likely to work as the opponent will risk getting hit. The swords will vanish entirely after 5 seconds of elapsed time, if Vergil is hit, or he tags out while they are active. Additionally, he cannot build meter while in this mode. By expending an additional meter level, Vergil can change the formation of the swords into one of two modes. Sword Storm/Reppuu Gen'eiken (烈風幻影剣, lit. "Gale Phantom Swords") + Nicknamed the "Crown of Swords", it causes the swords to stop hovering around Vergil and instead hover around the opponent's head pointing towards them. The swords will remain hovering around their head no matter where they go. However, Vergil must be careful during this time period because if he is hit, the swords will vanish along with his set up and 2 wasted meters. After a given amount of time, the swords will begin firing one-by-one as they continue to rotate. Vergil can now perform Air Trick mix ups since the swords hit from different directions. Each hit from the swords causes a stagger, which for Vergil is a momentary opening for a devastating combo. Blistering Swords'/'''Kyuushuu Gen'eiken (急襲幻影剣, lit. "Raiding Phantom Swords") + The swords cease to spin around him and appear behind him. In this mode that can be fired as projectiles. You can choose to fire one or in threes. Pressing + will have him perform '''Summoned Swords/Kyuushuu Gen'eiken: Sou' (急襲幻影剣・葬, lit. "Raiding Phantom Swords: Burial"), which change the direction at which they are fired; either horizontally or diagonally. If no buttons are pressed the swords will begin to fire automatically one-by-one. Trivia * The Sword Storm technique in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Special Edition actually aligns the swords around the locked-on enemy horizontally, not diagonally like in UMvC3. ** This formation however is exclusive to the boss version of Vergil alongside the two familiar formations and are even fired individually in the same manner. * The line from Vergil's other level one Hyper Dimension Slash, "Don't get so cocky", was originally intended for this Hyper. As Vergil would usually say this line while executing Spiral Swords in Devil May Cry 3 (Note: He only uses this move in Dante Must Die mode). ** In addition above, the line he says in this Hyper is the one he says when he activates his Devil Trigger mode in his final battle in Devil May Cry 3. Also See Vergil's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Vergil Category:Hyper Combo Category:Moves Category:Level 1 Category:UMvC3 Moves